stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Hired
Taye finds Claud in an alley in Square and tricks him into having cake and coffee. Initial Setting: Somewhere in Square District. Timeline: Preceded by --- Followed by First Day *Taye glomps Claud, "sup hobo?" *Claud "A whuu--do I know you?" 8U *Taye holds Claud *Claud well this is rather nice... albeit confusing <:Uc *Claud "You don't have me confused with someone else do you?" *Taye blinks and tilts head, "what cha mean~ there's no other Claud that rolls down the streets like a pimp. with yo puff puff in one hand and your swag in the other" she teases, giggles. *Claud "You really got me confused with someone else then," he laughs, a little uneasily. *Taye smiles, "Nah I was just messing with you. I've seen you around and was wondering what you were up too? you hungry? *Claud "Uhh, you have? I'm sorry I don't really remember you, sorry. Ah, f-food? Nah I'm okay, thanks." fidget fidget. *Taye giggles, "of course you don't see me because i'm on wheels, zooming by but i seen you a few times in this alleyway. so yah. if you're not hungry, i can tell Jack i found no one near by" she smiled. *Claud "Jack?" head-tilt. *Taye nods, "yeah, Jack is the owner of the Bakery in this district. when he closes his shop for the night, he gives away free treats. of course, it's what he can carry without making it so obvious~" Taye she's just persuading him to follow her xD Claud ohhhhh tricky Taye hehehehe *Claud "... Well if they'd just get thrown out otherwise..." <:|c Taye http://tewi.us/tegaki/images/201302/05/16/136009859323-171349.png Taye look at that cake Claud that is a very tempting cake uwu *Taye shrugs, "suit yourself but he never wastes food. he always find someway to give them away." *Claud smiles, "I'm glad, there's a lot of folks who can use the help." *Taye nods, "mhmm and i am here bothering you because i see you all cold and such. possibly hungry. you sure you don't want a slice of caaake? a triple layer cake~? *Claud shoves his hands in his pockets, "I uh, I guess I'll come take a look, sure." Claud tsun tsun Taye hehehe *Taye smiles, "that's good" she stands up and offers him her hand, "come come~" she giggles. *Claud hesitantly takes her hand and follows her. "What was your name?" *Taye looks at him, "my name is Taye, Taye Bellflower~" she sang with joy and continued leading Claud to the bakery. *Claud "It's good to meet you." he smiles at her enthusiasm, "I'm Claud. Oh, but, you knew that." *Taye giggles, "it's nice to meet you too, Claud. Do you like donuts? pastries? coffee?" *Claud "Uhhh, actually coffee sounds really good right now. I'll eat most anything really." *Taye nods, "alright. We're almost there~" she said, skating up one more block before turning the corner where the Bakery was. She pulled him inside, "don't be scared, Jack is a nice guy." *Claud "Oh, whaa, okay." he looks around the bakery awkwardly out of his comfort zone. *Taye giggles and lets him look around as she skates over to the counter, "beep beep" she tapped the bell on the counter. A male with short black hair and a cream suit jacket stepped out of the kitchen, covered in flour. "Oh hehe hello Taye and sir. Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked, wiping his hands with a cloth. *Claud looked to Tay until he realized the man was waiting for him to speak, "Oh, ah, I'm just looking." he admits sheepishly. Claud HE'S SO SHY I'M SORRY Taye hehe it's ok *Taye shakes her head, "once large box of donuts and a slice of your famous triple layer vanilla cake please? oh and two large coffees as well" she ordered. Jack smiled cheerfully, "of course, please sit while i get your order" he said and gets to work. *Claud "Ahhh that's so much!" he whispers to Tay once Jack's gone. "I don't know if I could even help put a dent in that." *Taye giggles, "don't worry. you have the cake and coffee. the donuts are for my boss xP" *Claud "Ah, okay." he fells a little silly for having assumed. "So, ah, where do you work?" *Taye shrugs, "i do odd jobs for the boss and people around town. not just for UG too. sometimes the squares." *Claud "Ohhh /that/ boss, I see." He tries to think of more things to talk about .H. *Taye giggles, "it's fine really. what about you? why are you a hobo?' Cross 'cause cross doesnt let him sleep over anymore Yuki` pfft Cross imeanwhat Claud XD Taye hehehe *Claud "I'm not... not really. I'm just kinda. Between... everything right now." he rubs the back of his neck, unsure how to explain himself. *Taye blinks, "oh, okay" she smiles. Jack soon walks by and sets the goods on the counter. he placed a plastic fork in a napkin beside the cake and he smiled to Claud, "enjoy." *Claud "Oh my god it's huge!" he exclaims before he can stop himself. He clasps a hand over his mouth and grins, embarrassed at Jack and Taye. "Looks great though." Cross thats what he- Cross arrow'd Taye lmao Claud XD Claud yup, I was waiting for that Cross most welcome Cross not normally my job, but cross is a weird career choice Cross huehuehue *Taye Jack laughed, "sorry for the large size but that's the Famous Triple Layer Vanilla cake. a slice of it actually" he smiled. Taye gave Jack the money for everything and recieved her change. "now Claud you stay here and eat your cake. Bossman gets cranky if he doesn't get his goods on time. xP hehe later!" she waves and rolls out. *Claud <8U Yuki` and then Claud gets fat too Claud did she just leav him with two big cups of coffee XD Taye lol Taye yes Taye xD *Claud stammers out a surprised "Thank you!" long after she's left. *Taye Jack chuckled, "you can sit at the booth and eat. i'm going to be in the kitchen if you need anything" he smiled to Claud and returned to work. Cross pffff fat claud Cross i would maybe pay to see that *Claud "Oh, ah, thanks." He'd forgotten about Jack .H. Claud heh, I'd like to see Claud at a normal weight before I even think about making him fat XD Taye lol Taye jack is like a house wife *Claud eats only a small part of the cake but gets all hopped up on coffee o